1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rehabilitation treadmill and more particularly, to a treadmill for physical rehabilitation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional treadmill allows a user to stand on the running belt with his or her feet and to keep stepping with the feet alternately along with the operation of the running belt for the body-building purpose. Since the running belt can keep rotation and its rotary speed can be adjusted, the treadmill is frequently chosen to be the apparatus for a particular patient's rehabilitation, especially for the patient who needs leg rehabilitation.
However, the operational speed of the aforesaid conventional treadmill can though be adjusted to the lowest speed subject to the user's need, but the running belt still keeps running, so the inconveniently mobile person may carelessly fall down because of the user's balance loss or other reasons. In this way, the user may suffer great injury. Therefore, the conventional treadmill tends to be worrying in safety for the patient in the process of rehabilitation.